


Noises

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Calista was working hard on a picture when she heard something.
Kudos: 4





	Noises

She was going to draw her uncle a picture of a purple dragon. He had come to visit her and mummy today and Calista was so happy. She was certain that he would love her picture. She made sure to use her best colored pencils for this and focused on staying within the lines.

Calista was coloring in the flames when she heard shouting coming from another room. She looked up with a frown. Where was that coming from? She put her pencil down and followed the sound until she came to a closed door. She thought she could hear mummy and uncle inside and she opened the door.

“You are a disgrace to our family name!” Cordelia hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Cedric. “I don’t know why I ever expect anything from you!”

“Is this why you invited me here? To shout at me and insult me? I could have stayed at the palace for that, sister!” Cedric snapped.

“What kind of fool confuses cockatrice feathers with gryphon feathers?! I told you that I needed cockatrice feathers for the potion!” Cordelia threw her hands up in exasperation. “You can’t even deliver things right!”

“I’m the royal sorcerer. I am not some delivery boy! I only agreed to come here to see Calista!” Cedric hissed, placing his hands on his hips. “I would love nothing more than to have nothing to do with you!”

“And why is that?”

“Because looking at you makes me feel ill!” he snarled.

“You have no place to say such things to me! You’re the one who..!”

Both adults froze when the small child ran into the room. Calista hugged onto her uncle’s leg, burying her face in his robe as she started to cry. “Mummy! Uncle Ceddy!”

“What are you doing here, little one?” Cedric softly asked.

“You were supposed to be playing at the front of the house, darling,” Cordelia said as she stepped forward.

“I heard loud noises. I wanted to see where it was coming from. Why are you shouting? Uncle Ceddy and mummy never shout at each other! I don’t like it. It scares me. Grandmummy says family doesn’t shout at each other.”

Cedric’s heart broke at the small child’s words. He looked up at his sister and saw that she had been affected by them too. Slowly he sank down onto both knees, looking into Calista’s face. “There there, child. There’s no reason to cry,” he said, wiping away her tears with his sleeve. “We are no longer shouting, see? No more tears.”

“Calista, baby…” Cordelia whispered. She knelt on the girl’s other side and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. “There’s no reason to be scared, darling. Uncle Ceddy and mummy just had a little disagreement. It’s over now.”

“Promise?” Calista asked.

Cedric felt bad lying to his niece but he also knew his sister very well. He offered the child a small smile, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers when she looked at him. “We promise, little one,” he said.

“Here look at this, baby,” Cordelia cooed. She drew her wand and made a circling gesture, summoning flower petals to fall.

“See? Uncle and mummy are friends now,” Cedric added as he drew his own wand. “We can blend our magic together.” He flicked his wrist and turned some of the flowers into butterflies that started fluttering around.

Brother and sister shared a look as Calista chased after the butterflies. This wasn’t over. Cedric knew that it would never be over. For now though, for his niece, he could pretend that it was.


End file.
